


White Under My Eyelids, Red Under You Skin

by Filigranka



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: (and therefore temporary. it's a mythic cycle after all), Apocalypse, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Dismemberment, Double Drabble, F/M, Winter, all the tags "sort of" thanks to the myths metaphors and waxing poetic, eros&thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Jarilo's not coming back. Baltic Sea freezes. She not going after him.





	White Under My Eyelids, Red Under You Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



 

He’s not coming back. And she’s not going after him. If Jarilo loves Veles’ kettle so much, let him sleep with _them._

The Baltic sea is frozen, every drop of it hard and sharp like a thorn. Humans are going to Veles’ realm one after another.

Marzanna searches her house for some still good parts of Jarilo’s body. Something with the seed of life in it. Not bones she used for the ceiling. Not the skin she put as carpets on her floor. Not the skull she used as a cup for wine—except there’s no wine now, without summer.

Nothing in her home, nothing in the forests and fields. She lies down in the snow, suddenly old and exhausted. It feels warm on her skin, gentle. Like a lover’s caress.

She puts her palm under the layers of her shirts, between her legs. The snow slides in, too, thaws almost immediately, flows into her, fills her up. This is but a pathetic substitute, but it must suffice, thinks Marzanna, it must suffice—and she buries her face in the snow, deeply, let it steal her breath as she comes, the image of snowflakes changing into flowers under her eyelids.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that me giving you late Multifandom Drabble Exchange treats half a year later will become the tradition... le sigh. 
> 
> Billion thanks to N. for checking this!


End file.
